Open Up To Me
by BlueLem0nade
Summary: When Jade and Beck breaks up, Tori tries to get Jade to open up to her. What happens when they slowly start to develop feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fan fic! Please go easy on me.**

**Start's off in The Worst Couple, then so on. Rated M for language and possible future events.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, Jori would already be together..**

* * *

After Cat "shuffles" the card deck with one hand, I hear the doorbell ring. "I got it!" I announce, standing up.

"Yeah, get it." I give my lazy, older sister a look and start to walk towards the door, the doorbell ringing a second time.

"Coming!" I yell, and start to jog towards the door. I reach the door right after the third ding, opening it and my eyes grew in surprise. "Oh.. Great! It's-It's you guys!"

"See!" Beck exclaims, walking into my house, along with Jade. "They're all here! I _told_ you they'd all be here."

_Oh great.. _I thought. _Time to hear more of their arguing._

I close the door and turn to them. "Listen, I am sorry we didn't invite you guys to play, but, uh-"

"Tell her why you didn't invite us to play," Beck says, cutting me off.

Jade turns her head to me, giving me a look that's telling me to explain myself. I gulp. "Well..cause..we were..planning your surprise party...?" I say, wanting to avoid explaining to them that we didn't invite them because we can never handle being around them when they're constantly arguing.

Jade gives a confused – yet still annoyed – look. "What?"

Andre stands up from his seat, his small, red lollipop in his hand. "Alright! We didn't invite you guys to play because you two are always screaming at each other, and it makes everybody feel awkward, and makes Cat faint, and sometimes it makes Robbie cry!"

_Couldn't have said it better myself._

I look at Robbie who puts his hands up in defense. "One time! I-I cried one time!"

"Six," Rex blurts out.

"Six times!" Robbie corrects himself. Poor guy. I don't blame him. This whole fight between Jade and Beck is getting out of hand.

"See!" Beck points out, walking a few steps to the kitchen. "We fight so much, even our _friends_ don't want us around!" He exclaims, turning back to Jade.

"Tori's not my friend-" _Gee, thanks, Jade. _"I only tolerate Robbie, _no one_ likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet," Jade says, crossing her arms.

Alright, I don't get it. All I've done was try to make friends with this girl. What could make her hate me so much? Is it because she walked in on me rubbing coffee off of Beck on my first day on Hollywood Arts? Is it because I also kissed him?

"Arf!" Cat barks like a dog (Oh, the irony) cutting me out of my thoughts.

Trina's out of her seat, walking around the table, and now standing right in front of Beck. "Are you guys gonna let her say that nobody likes me?" Jade and Beck turn their heads back to me, seeing if I'd stand up for her, but turn back to Trina as I pretend that I did not hear her.

"So," I said calmly, touching Jade's arm, hoping she doesn't rip my hand off. "Why don't you guys play cards with us?" I walk around Beck towards my seat.

"Look," I look back at the couple, a few steps away from my chair. "I-I don't want to be your boyfriend if we're just gonna fight all the time."

"So you want to break up?" Jade says, a bit offended.

"No, I-I didn't say that. I'm just saying..."

"Are.." Everyone turns their attention to Trina as she walks towards Beck. "You guys might break up? Because.. I'm not dating anyone," I watch as Jade walks to the couch, grabbing a pillow. "And I always thought Beck and I would make the perfect-" I look down as Jade throws the pillow at Trina's face. Oh, Trina...

"Next time it's a hammer!" Jade exclaims. "C'mon, Beck, take me to get some food," she says, walking towards the door.

"I'm tired of fighting." Wait.. Could Beck mean..?

Jade turns to him. "Okay," she nods once, pointing to the door. "I'm gonna walk out that door, and I'm gonna count to ten."

"Don't forget three," Cat comments. We all stare at her. "Some people forget it."

Jade continues. "If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home.. And we're over." She turns to the door, opening it. "One!" She closes it. Is she serious? Of course she is, she's Jade.. It's just so hard to believe that this is happening right now.

"I would never fight with you.." I look at Trina who seems to be trying to get him to go out with her. I sigh and close my eyes, shaking my head. I don't understand how she could be my sister.

"Two!" I hear Jade count from the outside. "Three!" Cat claps, happy that she remembered to include three. Come on, Beck. Are you really going to let go of the girl you've been with for a couple of years? "Four!" Get moving!

Beck sighs, and starts to walk towards the door. "Five!" Trina starts to panic, climbing onto the couch. "Six!" I don't understand what she's up to until she jumps onto Beck, making them land on the floor.

My eyes widen. "Trina!" I yell. If she does this, Beck won't have a chance to get Jade back! Andre, Robbie, Cat, and I all run towards them, Andre and Robbie trying to pry Trina off of Beck. _Oh, please hold on, Jade._

"You don't understand! I'm a really fun girl!" she exclaims.

"No, you're not!"

"You're _so_ good-looking!"

"What are you doing? Get off of me! Stop!" Beck finally manages to get out of Trina's grip.

"Seven!" He gets to the door, gripping onto the door handle. "Eight!"

_What are you doing? Get out there!_

Beck looks down at Trina as she points to herself, giving him a look that says, "Pick me." He can't seriously be thinking of dating _Trina_, can he? "Nine!" Cat and I exchange looks, seeing that she's just as worried as I am. This is it... "Ten!" I can hear the shock in Jade's voice.

Beck runs his fingers through his hair as we all hear Jade's car driving away. He looks at us as we all stare at him, struck with surprise. "Let's play some cards," he says, walking back to the kitchen to continue our game.

"Yeah.." I look at Cat and Andre. "Let's play."

The gang follows Beck back to the kitchen. "I'll pick up the cards," Cat says.

"Make sure you get all fifty-two," Andre reminds her.

"Kaykay." Cat starts to pick up the cards, one-by-one. "One, two, four." Er.. Four? Never mind.

I walk next to Andre and lay a hand on his shoulder, looking over to the door. I'm concerned about Jade. I mean, she _can_ be a gank, but she's not all that bad. Beck had the opportunity to stay with her if he just opened the door. I sighed and sat back down on my seat, staring awkwardly at Trina laying her head on Beck's shoulder. Beck looks over at me and I give him a faint smile. I pull out my phone out of my pocket, deciding whether or not I should text or call Jade to check up on her.. Maybe when everyone else heads home.

. . .

I walk into my bedroom after getting ready for bed. It's been a long night. After everyone left, Trina's been running around the house, looking for something good to wear to impress Beck at school tomorrow. Speaking of which.. I sat down at the edge of my bed, picking up my phone from my nightstand. I didn't realize what I was doing until I landed on Jade's name in my contact list.

I sighed. _C'mon_. _At least check up on her. She's been nothing but mean to you, but you know you still care for her. _I shook my head. Darn you, conscience.. I won't call her. I'll just.. I'll text her! Yeah, that's it. She'd probably just hang up on me anyway. I took a deep breath and sent a text.

**Hey, Jade.**

Yup, that'll do. I laid down on my bed, pulling the covers up to my chest. I wonder what she's doing right now. I can just imagine: Jade sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest while she cries into them.. I've seen her vulnerable once when she came to me that one time after she dumped Beck...Within less than a minute, I already got a reply.

_**What do you want, Vega?**_

**I was just checking up on you to see how you're doing.**

_**I don't need your pity.**_

I sighed, running my fingers through my damp hair. **Jade, please.. Let me help.**

_**I don't need anyone's help, especially not yours! Now leave me alone!**_

Yeah, that's a dagger through my heart, alright.. I guess there's no use in trying. Jade's one stubborn girl and I don't want to be setting her off more than she already is. I lay my phone back onto the nightstand and rest my face into my hands. I'm just trying to help her. What will it take for her to open up to me again? I guess I'll just have to find out tomorrow. I, Tori Vega, will not stop until I get Jade West to open up to me!

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Reviews are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! Thank you for the amazing reviews (: I was also shocked that G1GGL3Z1597 reviewed. You are one of my favorite writers :)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Dan Schneider does.. 'Cause he's awesome like that.  
**

* * *

**The Slap:**

**_Jade, Jade, Jade! Where are you? D:_**

**-Mood: **Frustrated

This is ridiculous. I've continuously texted Jade's phone ever since I woke up this morning, before my shower, after my shower, while I brushed my teeth, while I changed, while I ate breakfast; basically all day. I tried calling her a few times, but it just goes straight to voicemail, so I'm guessing Jade got annoyed with all my texts and eventually turned her phone off. I even searched every inch of Hollywood Arts ever since I arrived to school this morning.

As I was busy texting another message to Jade again, I accidently bumped into someone.

"Whoa there, muchacha. Slow down."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see Andre, smiling. "Andre!" I ran over to him and grasped his shoulders. "Where's Jade?" I asked, shaking him back and forth.

"Hey, hey, hey," He took my hands off his shoulders and squeezed them. "Calm down, Tor. What's up with you?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, ever since last night, I've been worried about Jade. I've tried texting her and calling a few times, but she just won't answer me. Have you seen her at all today?"

Andre shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Sorry, haven't seen her, along with Beck. I think they both decided to stay home today to get their mind off of things. I know I would, too, if I were in their position."

I groaned in frustration. "Aw, man. I wanted to make sure she's okay."

"Hey, don't be so down. You know Jade and Beck. They always fight, break up, then kiss and make up. It's a never-ending roller coaster for them."

I gave a faint smile. "I don't think that's one of those times, Andre. I think this is actually permanent."

Andre stared at me in disbelief. "What? B-But.. They love each other. They can't just let each other go like _that._"

I shrugged. "You heard Beck. He's just tired of all the fights, and I think Jade is, too."

Andre looked down at the floor and blinked. I know what he's thinking. Jade and Beck has been together for a couple of years and now they're finally done with everything. I've always wondered how Beck can deal with all those fights with Jade, but I guess he's been holding back until last night.

Andre and I walked over to my locker and I opened it, getting my books for my next class. Robbie ran down the stairs, holding Rex as usual. He spied Andre and I and ran over to us. "Guys!"

"Hey, Robbie," I greeted.

"Hey, if Sikowitz asks for me, don't tell him you've seen me!"

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Rex laughed. "Because Sikowitz is forcing him to play the role of a girl."

Andre laughed along with him. "That's some nutty chizz right there."

"It's not funny! I don't want to play a girl!" Robbie complained.

"Well, why not? I've played the role of a boy before," I said.

Before Robbie could answer, Cat ran over to us. "Hey, guys! Have you been on The Slap lately?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Not since yesterday afternoon. Why?"

Cat held her phone in front of me and my eyes widened at what I'm seeing. "Jade West, single. Beck Oliver, single." I scratched the back of my head. "Wow... So I guess it's official."

"Well, now Beck's gonna be trampled by a lot of girls," Robbie said. "At least he doesn't have to be worried about Jade being on his case now." I narrowed my eyes at him, making him raise his free hand in defense. Even though she denies it, Jade's my friend, and I'm not gonna let anyone talk bad about her. "I-I'm just saying..."

I was about to speak until my phone vibrated. I unlocked it, reading the message:

**_Seventy-three text messages. Twenty voicemails. What will it take for you to leave me alone?_**

I squealed, making my three friends stare at me. "Um, sorry. Be right back!" I ran into the janitor's closet, locking the door behind me. This is _very_ important to me right now. I dialed Jade's number and called her, pressing my phone to my ear. After four rings, Jade picked up.

_"What?"_ she yelled, annoyed.

"Jade!" I sighed in relief. "Finally!"

I heard her groan over the phone. _"What could you possibly want from me?"_

"I just want to make sure you're okay.. Look, Jade, I know you'll keep denying it, but I _am_ your friend. I care about you, and I just want you to open up to me like you did the last time you dumped...him." I didn't dare to say Beck's name. I'm pretty sure Jade would hang up on me if I did.

There was silence for several seconds then she took a deep breath. _"I..." _She sighed. _"Look, I'm fine, Vega, okay? Or at least I will be. I just need time to..get my mind off of it."_

"And that's why I'm here. I'm here to help."

I could tell in my gut that she just rolled her eyes. _"And exactly _how _are you gonna help me?"_

"Well.. You could come hang out at my pla-"

_"Ew,"_ Jade says in disgust. _"I do not plan to stay in a house full of Trina whining and complaining."_

"You don't need to worry about her. She's gonna be busy at a friend's house tonight," I assured her. "Plus, my parents won't be around 'til late at night, so you can come over."

_"Whoa, wait.."_

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

_"That _thing _actually has friends?" _she asked, talking about Trina. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, _Trina_ does."

_"Hmph." _Jade huffed in surprised.

"So? You wanna hang out or not?" I asked.

There was another silence. Jade sighed. _"Listen, after school, I'll pick you up, drive over to your place and pick up any shit that you need, then come here to my house. Sound good?"_

Even though she couldn't see me right now, I nodded my head rapidly. "Good! Amazing! I can't wait! Trust me, Jade. You will _not_ regret this."

_"I'm already regretting it."_

I pulled my phone away and narrowed my eyes at it. I sighed and pressed my phone back to my ear. "Well, I'll see you later then. Bye, Jade."

_"Whatever."_

The line went dead and I pressed my back against the door. Finally, I get to spend time with Jade alone. Hopefully she'll bring her walls down and let out all her feelings. Knowing Jade, she doesn't have a lot of friends because of her personality, but I know that under all that cruel and evilness, there's a sensitive and soft person that's afraid of getting hurt. I just want her to know that I'm here for her, and I hope that one day, Jade and I can actually get along.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone saw "Driving Tori Crazy"? Jade continuously smiling at Tori. Jade talking seductively to Tori. Jade's shovel in the back of her car. Jade's creepy song. Everything in that episode is brilliant. Well done, Dan Schneider. Well done.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I do, Victorious does not belong to me.**

* * *

The rest of the school day was all but a blur to me. I was so focused on hanging out with Jade that I couldn't pay attention in class. It was finally the last period of the day: Sikowitz's. There were 5 minutes left in class and all I could do was stare at the clock. I wonder what Jade and I would do today.. Since it's Jade, I never know what to expect. Like that time we did our stage fighting scene. She made it look like I actually hit her and got everyone to think I caused her black eye. Then she came into the black box theater as I was cleaning up the mess from the food fight. She actually stayed to help me then we both bailed. I did _not_ expect her to actually check up on me, nor help me. I know that that's something she wouldn't normally do, so why would she help me?

**Flashback**

_Jade and I ran out of the Black Box theater as fast as we could and ended up by the vending machines in the hallway. We were out of breath, leaning over and resting our hands onto our knees. We took a couple of deep breaths and stood straight, looking at each other. After a few seconds, we burst out into laughter._

"_Did you see Derek's dancing?" I managed to ask in between my laughs._

_Jade laughed harder as I mentioned it. "That was hilarious."_

_We laughed a bit more and I carefully examined her. This is the first time I've ever seen Jade so..._happy. _She actually looked peaceful and harmless. She's even very pretty, now that I mention it.._

"_Man, we should've gotten a video or at least a picture before we bailed on 'em," she said, taking in a deep breath._

_I giggled. "Yeah..." We stared at each other for a while. God. I now noticed that her blue-green eyes are so beautiful... Something was going on.. My heart's beating fast, my hands are starting to get all sweaty, and my stomach feels all tingly..._

_I pushed all my thoughts away as Jade spoke up, "Hold on.. You hear that?" I raised an eyebrow and listened carefully. I could hear footsteps running. Considering it's after school and almost everyone's gone, I'm gonna guess that Derek realized we fled the theater and came looking for us._

"_I-I think it's Derek!" I practically yelled out._

_Jade shushed me, giving me a look. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the janitor's closet, pushing me inside and closing the door behind her, making sure to lock it. She looked out of the tiny, little window and started backing up, making me back up, too. She backed up too much and my back hit the wall._

"_U-Um, Jade..?"_

"_What?" She asked, carelessly, still focused on the outside of the closet._

_I gulped. Now my heart was beating faster than ever. "Y-Your back is against my ch-chest..." Oh my, God. I hope she doesn't feel my heart beat. What is this?_

"_So what? Do you want Derek to catch us?"_

"_N-No, but-" She cut me off._

"_But nothing. Sit down." She sat down on the floor next to me, leaning her back onto the wall. I stared down at her and she looked up at me. "Well, Vega? Are you just gonna stand there for another few hours or so?"_

_I blinked at her for a while, then it hit me..."WHAT? A few _hours_?"_

"_In order for us to make it out of school without getting caught, I suggest we wait 'til everyone leaves." She gestured to the floor that I stood on. "Now sit down so no one can notice you in here."_

_I sighed and scratched the back of my head. A few hours.. Alone. With _Jade. _Yeah, I'm not going to make it out here alive. I sat down next to Jade, leaning my head and back against the wall. There was an awkward silence between us for a few minutes, until Jade broke it._

"_Listen..." I looked at her and she was looking down. "About the stage fight.."_

"_What about it?" I asked._

_She sighed and looked me in the eyes, then turned away. "I'm sorry for making everyone think you hit me on purpose." She muttered her apology under her breath, but I could still hear it clearly._

_I grinned. "Sorry, what was that?"_

_She repeated her apology a bit louder._

"_Oh, no, I heard you. I just wanted to hear you say it louder."_

_She glared at me then rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't get used to it because this will be the only time I apologize to you."_

**End of flashback**

On that day, I started feeling weird around Jade.. Everything was different. I felt something I've never felt before, but after that day, I just ignored it. It was probably from seeing Jade being all nice and what not. Then the time came where Jade dumped Beck. Out of all people, she came to _me_ for help. I've never seen her so vulnerable. It's from that day that I knew that Jade's weakness was Beck not loving her. That's why when Jade was counting to ten and realized that Beck wasn't coming out, I knew in that exact moment what Jade was feeling. I've seen it all before...

"Tori!" I heard Andre yell, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I snapped my eyes from the clock to him. "What? Huh?"

"Class ended two minutes ago and you've been staring at the clock the whole time."

"Oh, I-I have?" I stood up, grabbing my bag.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You've been zoning out ever since you went into the closet this morning."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I assured him. My phone beeped and I took it out of my pocket, seeing that I got a text from Jade:

_**I don't have all day, Vega. Hurry it up.**_

My eyes widened. I looked at Andre, "I have to go." I headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you-?"

"See you later!" I yelled, cutting him off. I ran as fast as I could to the parking lot. There is no way I'm letting Jade leave when I have to be there for her. I carefully examined the parking lot, looking for Jade's car. I spot her car with her in it, leaning her head on the window. "Jade!"

She looked up and saw me. She started her car as I walked towards it, getting in the passenger's seat. I looked at her and noticed that she's wearing black leggings, black boots, her red and black plaid flannel, and sunglasses.

"Hey," I said, softly.

She looked down at her hands and paused for a bit. "...Hi."

I bit my lip. "Um... What's with the sunglasses? It's not really sunny."

"Because I want to."

"Jade-"

She looked at me. "Do you need to get shit at your house or what?"

I stared at her. I'm probably going to lose my life for this, but here it goes. I reached for her glasses and took it off, slowly. I gasped. "Jade..." Her eyes were red and puffy, bags right under them.

She looked away. "No one gave you permission to take off my glasses, Vega," she said, trying to sound harsh, but failed as her voice cracked.

I rested my hand on her knee. "Jade, it's okay if you have to cry... Let it all out."

She shook her head and started sobbing. I took in a deep breath and leaned in, pulling her into a caring hug. Now I know Jade isn't the hugging type of girl, so I wouldn't expect her to hug back, but she did. Her arms were locked around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder, choking on her sobs. It was..shocking. Jade was actually hugging back. I mean, I've seen her cry before, but this is the first time I have ever seen her really broken.. I rub her back slowly, trying to get her to calm down. She clings to me even tighter, her breathing becoming rough.

"Shh.. Jade." I rest my chin on her shoulder. It actually aches my heart to see her like this... I started to pull away but she gripped onto me more.

"D-Don't go.." Her voice cracked again, and my heart melts. I feel really sorry for her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jade." I manage to pry her off of me and I stare into her eyes, giving her a small smile. "I'm helping you through this, okay?"

She sniffled and gave me a faint smile, nodding her head.

"Now, let's get over to my house. I'm gonna change my clothes, grab a few snacks for us, then head over to your house and watch 'The Scissoring' or something."

"Um, actually," she sniffled again, wiping her tears away. "Could you, maybe.. Stay over at my place for the week? I kind of need a friend to be with me for now.. Just this week, I promise. I-If it's okay with you."

My smile started to grow. "You.. Did you just call me your friend?"

Her eyes grew a bit and immediately looked down. "I.. What? N-No.." She stuttered.

I giggled, resting a hand on her shoulder, making her look at me. "Your _friend_ would love to keep you company for the week. Let me just ask my mom and I'll pack some clothes when we get to my house."

She smiled at me and nodded, then got her serious face on. "Just don't tell anyone you're my friend. They'll think they're able to be friends with me."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "Fine. Now let's gooo!"

It was her turn to roll her eyes and smile. She put the car in drive and we headed to my house. This is actually pretty exciting. Jade and I, actually hanging out as friends. It's what I've always wanted from her, and now she's giving me a chance.

* * *

**Review or else you will mysteriously wake up in Jade's car with her and her shovel :)**


End file.
